Prepared food products, particularly those designed to be frozen either before or after cooking and then prepared for eating by subsequently thawing and heating, are available in a variety of forms. Food products which are prepared by frying in deep fat, such as potato chips, have been available for a number of years. Lacking from the prepared foods market are combinations of bread and a food product, like an open-face sandwich, particularly those containing a food product which melts at high temperatures such as, for example, grilled cheese sandwiches, or open-face cheese sandwiches. One of the reasons such a combination, such as open-face cheese sandwiches which are to be cooked by frying in deep fat, cannot be properly prepared, is simply that upon such frying the cheese melts and disperses into the fat. Even with a material that does not melt, the bread constituting part of the combination becomes saturated with fat and presents a soggy unappetizing article.